Guardian Angel
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: One-shot. Modern AU. Elsa is a good girl, who never disobey her father. But this time she is determine to bring Jack to meet with her mother. And she is going to introduce to her as her boyfriend. Can her mother accept Jack as her boyfriend?


**Hey guys! It me again Willow. This is Jelsa ****one-shot**** story. I took it from a yearbook and made a few alterations in this story. I had this story in my laptop for months! So enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review or favourite this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Jack, Elsa and Anna. I also don't own this storyline.**

**~ Willow**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guardian Angel<strong>_

"_If anyone asks, tell them I spent the whole evening with you."_

Those were the words I said to Jack as I got off his motorbike and removed my helmet. He took the helmet from my hands and placed it neatly in his bike compartment. I watch his every movement, unable to tear my eyes away. He looked me in the eyes and nodded, showing me that he understood.

Half perched on his bike; he leaned in and gave me a kiss. "I would do anything for you. Anything," he whispered so close to my ears, it gave me chills. When we shared one last kiss, it took Jack only few seconds to re-position himself on his bike and ride away into the night.

I wasn't asking Jack to lie for me. It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth. My father trusts Jack. We have been best friends for 4 years now, and my father knows him almost as well as I do.

Almost…

As best friends, there were bound to be secrets only the two of us shared. This secret was just bigger than any other.

Jack is a boy who rides.

No, not the bad-boy-too-cool-to-care kind. But even though Jack rode a motorbike, there was this special quality about him that just made my parents trust him. Parent, in my case. It wasn't just his charm, it was everything about him. I may have taken advantage of my father's trust, but bringing Jack to meet my mother was crucial for me, and on that day…

He did.

Just like any other Saturday, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I opened the curtains to find the sun shining like any other ordinary day in Arendelle, but this was no ordinary day for me.

This day, I am a girl on a mission. I went through my morning and afternoon routine like I did every Saturday. I attend all my Saturday classes at Arendelle University and went through my shifts at the café.

After that, I had to wait for my phone to ring and my mission would be a go. My dad would be working all day as usual. I had already asked Kristoff to take really good care of Anna. Not that she really need it.

But it was for extra precaution.

My phone rang and stopped. That was the signal that told me Jack is outside, waiting for me. "I'll be back before you know it!" I told Anna.

"Take your time," Anna replied, smiling. "Love you!"

I grabbed the house keys and phone before I headed out. It didn't take long for me to spot Jack leaning against his bike. A smile appearing on his lips as he looked up and saw me approaching.

It took me sometime to realise I was smiling too. "Ready to go?" he asked as he handed me the extra helmet.

"As ready as you are to meet her," I replied. He knew exactly what I meant.

Before I know it, I could feel the wind against part of my face that went uncovered by the helmet. I could feel the breeze in my long wavy hair. I felt the same trill as Jack did every time I rode bike.

I felt free.

It took around an hour for us to reach our destination.

_Arendelle cemetery._

It was my mother's birthday. I visited my mother's grave with my family every once a year. To me, that wasn't enough. On this day I decide to take the risk, along with Jack to come down here and visit her. But I wasn't doing this just because it's her birthday.

We got off the bike and removed our helmets. I knew that moment had come for me to be bold and say what Jack needed to hear.

It was the moment of truth.

Jack turned to face me, as if reading my mind. I looked into his eyes and hoped for understanding. "I don't want to be your best friend anymore."

He remained silent, his expression urging me to go on. "You mean more to me than just that. I've loved you ever since we became best friends. Telling you sooner always seems like a bad idea because it could probably cost us our friendship. You know why I brought you here today. I want you to meet my mother. But there is something else you need to know. I'm not going to introduce you to my mother as my best friend, but instead, as a boy I fell in love with at the age of sixteen."

Jack just stared at me. I unconsciously took a step forward and searched his eyes. Then I saw understanding mixed with amusement. "How about you introduce me as your best friend," he suggested. "_And_ the boy you fell in love with?"

I couldn't stop staring at his upturned lips.

We were standing close enough, that he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a kiss. "I love you too, you silly girl. I always have," Jack continued. "Don't you know that by now? You're my own personal angel and I really wouldn't know what to do without you."

That day, my mother met Jack. I didn't get in trouble with my father and my family never bothered to find out where I went or what I did in the evening. It's a secret that Jack and I will forever keep sacred – just between the two of us. I can only hope that my mother approves him….

But knowing her, she has already fallen for his charm and good looks.

_He is my own personal guardian angel._


End file.
